The instant invention relates generally to locking devices and more particularly to a surfboard locking device which may be used to lock surfboards equipped with adjustable surfboard fin holders to a fixed object.
The primary problem in locking a surfboard to a fixed object is that the shape and structure of surfboards do not provide an obvious but convenient and secure point of attachment for a locking means and a cable or chain. The various approaches which have been used in the past to lock surfboards deflect different attempts to solve or work around this problem, but none are without disadvantages.
For example, some surfers have locked surfboads with cables or chains passed through holes specially drilled through the surfboard. The disadvantage of this method is that the necessary hole disturbs the physical integrity and aesthetics of the surfboard and its performance while in use.
Other surfers have locked their surfboards with thin flexible steel cables passed under the pin of the surboard leash cup installed on many surfboards to provide a point of attachment for the surfboard leg rope or "leash" which connect the surfer to his surfboard. However, many surfboards cannot be locked in this fashion because they are not equipped with leash cups. Also, this method is inconvenient in use because the leash must usually be unattached from the leash cup pin before the cable may be passed under and around the pin. Finally, this method is subject to relatively easy tampering because leash cups are so small that the cable used must be very thin in order to pass under the leash cup pin and can thus be readily cut with handtools, and because leash cups themselves can be forceably removed from a surfboard without causing serious harm to the surfboard or its usefulness.
A third method for locking surfboards employs flexible steel cables which harness the surfboard at its front and rear ends. This method, however, is inconvenient and involves the use of a large amount of materials, in that cumbersome cables are required to be adjustably fastened near the front and rear ends of the surfboad, then to each other, and finally to a locking cable or chain. Also, in order to tightly encircle and harness the surfboard near its front and rear ends, it is necessary to use a thin cable subject to relatively easy cutting.
A fourth method previously employed by surfers involves the use of chains permanently attached to the roof of a vehicle to harness and lock a surfboard to the vehicle. The use of this method, however, is limited to the locking of surfboards to the tops of vehicles or to similar structures and requires the permanent fastening of chains thereto.
The end result of the disadvantages of the above-mentioned surfboard locking methods is that very few surfers presently utilize any method whatsoever to lock their surfboards to other objects. Instead, surfers either stay with their surfboards at all times while away from home, leave them inside locked vehicles or in the care of someone else, or leave then unattended with the risk of loss or unauthorized use.